Zusanna Forster
She is the wife of David Forster and the mother of Nancy Forster and Ben Forster. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, Zusanna was known for being bright, driven and opinionated. She fell in love with Grasmere Valley citizen and hardworking man David and the two ended up getting married and stayed in the town. The two were known to be a great pair and end up having their two children Ben who would become a pilot and Nancy who was ever inquisitive and inquiring about things. They took in David's brother Crayden, known not to be smart with them in order to live however they did not adopt Steven Forster the pairs nephew when his parents died in a fire much to Steven's resentment and he ended up in The Teen Hut run by Mrs Palmer Staddon in the same town as the Forster family! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The Forster family are among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 4 Zusanna is fed up with David's efforts of plumbing as the house is fulling up with water as a result. When Crayden Forster opened up the door much to Zusanna great fury all the water in the house gushed outside causing for those at the door Terry Ford and Tamara Ford along with many others to be swept away. Fed up she decides to go to the hairdressers to see if they know where Rachel Sorel the plumber is with her son Ben. Daisy and Janet Herman are there working on Mrs Slankovich hair and they do not know where she is but Daisy and Janet getting bored of doing her hair decide to join Zusanna and Ben to try and find Rachel. They go to the police station where much to Zusanna horror Del is there. She had wanted Adam Robinson as she does not trust Del but he was getting a Dot's cat down from a tree. The town makeshift SWAT team is called to get Rachel as Del and the others went to Rachel's house. They shouted on the Megaphone but there was no answer and Zusanna ends up wanting to be taken home. They do but as they arrive they see David who swallowed his pride and had Rachel round to help as he is seen shaking her hands as she fixed the problem. Del not realising this orders the SWAT team to fire with their hot water guns as they can't have guns as they are not actually a proper recognised team, causing for the house once again to be flooded much to Zusanna's horror! Volume 7 Zusanna is seen at the hairdressers with a number of ladies who all had complaints about Mrs Taffy who they found overbearing, demanding and rude. True to form she comes in and demands everyone to do outrageous things for her. Daisy tells her some home truths that no one really likes her. Something which she doesn't think is the case and she thinks everyone loves her. Daisy says how true friends lay down their lives for their friends and shares the Gospel with her as a result. It seemed initially she understood what Daisy was saying. But in the end Mrs Taffy reverts back to her ways. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 18 As Easter Comes She is present at the baptism of Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Eric Gladville, Matthew Pratt and Abdul McGray. She and her husband are supporting Nancy her daughter in her choice of baptism.